1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight module and a display device using the same which has a single supporter to position a light guide plate and a light source module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backlight module is one of the essential components in liquid crystal display panels (LCD panels.) Since the liquid crystal (LC) does not emit light itself, the function of the backlight module is to provide enough brightness and uniformly distributed light sources to enable the LCD to display images normally. As the LCD panel is now widely applied to consumer products such as monitors, notebook computers, digital cameras, protectors, etc., the demand for backlight modules and associated components is also increased rapidly.
As the technology of light emitting diodes (LEDs) progresses continuously with the LEDs characterized in, for example, low power consumption, environmentally conscious design (no mercury), long product life span, small in volume, high brightness, and high color reproducibility, etc., LEDs can provide the LCD with a better color performance. Accordingly, the LEDs are progressively applied to the backlight module of the LCD.
FIG. 1 shows an exposed view of a conventional backlight module 50. The backlight module 50 is composed of a housing 10, a light guide plate 16, a reflective plate 18, a set of light emitting diode module 20, and a set of L-shape plate 30. The light guide plate 16 and the reflective plate 18 are disposed on the bottom of the housing 10. The light emitting diode module 20 is composed of a plurality of light emitting diodes 24, which are disposed on a printed circuit board 22. When the conventional light emitting diode module 20 is assembled on the sidewall 12 of the housing 10, the L-shape plate 30 serves as a holder to allow the light emitting diode module 20 to be assembled in the slit 14 of the housing 10. Then a plurality of screws (not illustrated) screw the printed circuit board 22 and the L-shape plate 30 together.
In other assembly technology of the backlight module 50, the light emitting diode module 20 may be attached to the inner wall of the longer side of the L-shape plate 30 and then directly mounted on the sidewall 12 of the housing 10 to accomplish the assembly of the backlight module 50. However, no matter the light emitting diode module 20 is assembled by what kind of conventional methods, the light emitting diode module 20 and the light guide plate 16 cannot be assembled and positioned at the same time, adversely affecting the optical performance of the backlight module 50. Therefore, the present disclosure is provided to improve the aforesaid problems and achieve other objectives as follows.